Kina's and Kuro's Character development lessons
by akumizu7
Summary: random characters fights, adventures, and embarrasing moments
1. Welcome to your doom!

_**Does not own yu yu hakusho, clay aiken, beyblade, p90's, michigan, dynesty warriors, medieval ambushes, paramedics, or dictionary!**_

Akina: I am so mofo-ing bored...lets just randomly go to Michigan (sp?) and kill Daichi...MUAHAHAHAA. i have a few ways...we can put him through a meat grinder and feed him to the president

MUAHAHAHA

Kurozuki: shakes head you really do need to talk to a therapist, I'll go with you... I'm really bored

Akina: IDONTNEEDATHERIAPIST! what do YOU know! HUH! Huh! I DIDNT THINK SO! see i have no mental problems...other people do for thinking I do! MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I am such a mofo sometimes... A MOFO HUT A MOFO HUT KUNTUCKY FRIED MOFO AND A MOFO HUT! MC MOFO MC MOFO KUNTUCKY FRIEND MOFO AND A MOFO HUT! Dude i wish i could type right... GAH!

Kurozuki: blinks twice ... OOOOOK...

Akina: mmmkay?

Kurozuki: Whatever ivanov

Akina: SHUSH YOU (instert MOFO here) I love that word...MOFO MOFO MOFO MOFO! You MOFO! Tala is a MOFO...(literally...JK JK!)

Kurozuki: ...Are you done yet?...

Akina: I DONT know...

Kurozuki: Baka no ningen

Akina: idiot human...

Kurozuki: Ok then: Baka no kitsune

Akina: YOU DICKNOSE! GIVE ME BACK MY GUN! -chases after tala- TALA THATS MY P90! GIVE IT BACK! I WILL TELL HELBA! Goddammit i cant even SCREAM correctly...

Kurozuki: This is good entertainment

Tala: MUAAHAHA I wanna try out this baby! -accidently shoot gun and almost hits akina-

Akina: YOU FREAKING RETARD! YOU QUEER ASS BITCH I WILL KILL YOU! -chases after tala more while he screams for mercy-

Kurozuki: pouts I wanna fight someone tyson appears from nowhere YAY! beats up tyson

Akina: Good luck with that...-grabs shotgun and loads while closing tala in-

Tyson & Tala: NO PLEASE! Dont hurt me!

Akina: Why would i kill my own brother?

Tala: You wouldnt...because you love him very much -smiles inocently-

Akina: ok...-shoots tala in the fruit of his loin- MUAHAHAHA!

Tala: -screams- MY MANLYHOOD!  
Akina: What manlyhood?

Kurozuki: Tala is now Talia

Akina: Uhh...and tysons now a bloody pulp!

Tala: YOu spelled bloody wrong the frist time...

Akina: You spelled first wrong you dicknose...

Kurozuki: Uhhh Tala I wouldn't make her madder... looks at tyson who is being tooken away by paramedics NO FAIR I STILL HAVE TO TORTURE HIM! pouts

Tala: is madder even a fucking word?

Akina: No...but now it is! -writes in in the back of the dictionary- MUAHAHAHAH! Akina you amaze me! -talks to herself- I know...i know... i should get paid to do this...

Tala: mmmkay...

Akina: MY WORD! YOU MOFO!

Kurozuki: looks around umm you guys... We were transfered somewhere... Looks like my dynesty warrior game...

Akina: -looks around- weird...-looks at outfit- NEAT! i got SWORDS and AWESOME ARMOR!

Kurozuki: Uhh... I have a bad feeling about this... a bunch of medieval armies ambush I'll take fifty of them!

Akina: Wanna know whats so bad about this feeling

Kurozuki: what?

Akina: I have no feelings! -slashes off some guys head as his body squirts gore from the remains of the throat- o0o0o i added detail!

Kurozuki: starts attacking everything in sight as laughing at the dead bodies This is fun... I HAVE NO CONSCIENCE WHATSOEVER!

Akina: mmmkay... -bites guys head of (literally)- yumm...

MOMMA TOLD ME WHEN IT RAINS!

IT POURS!

BUT NEVER MENTIONED DEAD BODIES!  
DEAD BODIES!  
all of them bloodie and some stacked in piles on all of there faces pure horror no smiles i see children and elders and ninjas my age all lay naked and mangled most withered for days i found saftey, a shelter im under a tree only fingers and organs come fallin on me -sings while kills- i lay sleepless for days as the raining continued the heat of the sun baking corpses like food... and it finally stopped i walk knee deep in blood over piles of bodies through what was my hood and right at that monment the wraith had appeared and the messgae it left me might sound kind of weird but take all that im seeing and opposite that truth is im the one dead and this is my hells pit...-kills over a millioin ppl while droning on about some queer song-

Rei: rei shows up out of nowhere and look at the disaster KUROZUKI WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KILLING PEOPLE IN ANOTHER DEMENTION!

Kurozuki: uhhh... I don't know and don't care says statingly For a brother you sure act like my mother, Rei.

rei glares

Kurozuki: your glare is pathetic

Akina: XP okie doke then...moving on... wait where in the HELL is tala!

Tala: over here! -is covered in bodies- umm -raises hand out of bodies- can you help me?

AKina: uhh no

Tala; WHY NOT?

AKina: cuz i am PMSing and when i am PMSing i get to do whatever i want so :P (mnla)

Tala: AKINA HELP ME OUT THIS INSTANT

Akina: or what? What ya gonna do? Hurt me? Like ya could so :P

Tala: WELL MOO TO YOU TOO!

Akina:P

Tala:P

Akina:P

Akina: Ok...fine... -pulls tala out s pile and drops his on the ground-

Tala: Owwie...

rei and kurozuki watching fight Kuro: that was getting interesting... Too bad AHHHHH EVILLLLLLL MONKEYS! runs in circles yelling about hospitals and monkeys

Akina: hospitals and monkeys? I thought it was FISH that plan to take over the world..not MONKEYS! so :P

Tala:P

Akina:P

Tala:p

Akina: -shoves tala-

Tala: -shoves akina-

Akina: -punches tala-

Tala: OWWIE! -hold nose- MEH NODE IS BWEEDINK! -runs around and runs into a wall that makes his 'node' worse-

Kuro: kuro accidently runs into someone WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING PUNK!

Akina: WHATCH WHERE IM GOING JERK! So :P

:P :P :P :P MNLA!

Kuro: mumbles under breath stupid idiotic kitsune...

Akina: MNLA MNLA MLNA! YOU MOFO:P!

Kuro: kuro punches akina REALLY hard SHUT UP WILL YA!

Akina: FUDGE MONKEYS! No! Me likey to be annoying -probes kuro with a proby stinger thinger-

kuro takes sword and cuts akina in many different places. then takes out gasoline dumps it on akina takes out lighter, throwing it at akina, akina starts on fire Smirks then walks into portal that leads to normal time

Tala: -follows kuro- YOU KILLED MY SISTER! BRING HER BACK! NOW! BEFORE I CRY AND BUG YOU FOREVER! I WILL MOVE INTO YOUR HOUSE UNTILL YOU BRING HER BACK! -handcuffs himself to her door-

Kuro: What makes you think i won't kill you also? smirks

Tala: Bryan and kai and spencer might have a few things to say see people love me..and that weird girls on I am one of the most powerfull demons in the world, what makes you believe that i am afraid of a few ningens? sadistic grin

Tala: If u hurt kai, KAGE hurts you. MUAHAHA !

Kuro: Your point is, it was prone to happen sooner or later...

Tala: she will hurt you more for hurting her brother...dammit im running out of ideas! TOPAZ TYPE BETTER THINGS YOU MOFO!

Topaz; HEY I AM NOT A MOFO! YOU ARE! I RULE WHAT YOU SAY SEE?

TAla: I AM A COMPLETE AND UDDER RETARD...I ONCE DATED CLAY AIKEN!  
TOpaz: MUAHAHAHA!

Tala: MERCY!

Kuro: Oh and tala, it's not like i haven't been through pain before, ask my sadistic foster father who left me in intensive care for three months, I am totally numb to practically all kinds of pain... so there is nothing stopping me from giving you the most painfully slow death ever... grins even wider

Tala: well if u dont bring akina back...you wont have her to talk to so :P

Kuro: your point is... I have kage,blade, karazu, akari, tomoyoru... continues on with a huge list ... To talk to so find a better come back!

Akina: -walks in- uhh did i come in at a wrong time...i could go back and pretend im dead...

Tala; -smacks forhead- DOH!

Akina: -grins- MUAHAHa

Kuro: HIIII! your back, I just beat tala at a logic game... again... So i was right koenma DID bring you back!

Tala: LOGIC! YOU KON ARTIST!

Akina: its spelled C-O-N...wait...OH! i get it... kurozuki KON artist oh!...-sighs-

Kuro: ... Idiot... -.-U

Akina:P MNLA!

Kuro: I WANT TO BEAT UP TYSON! again... pouts

Akina: mmmkay...lets go for another chapter...its like 5:44 A.M so MNLA!

TBC:

Akina: uhh...first chappie retards...no coments YET! MUAHAHA this is personally made by akumizu7 and natural beauty! YAY!

Kuro: Are you hyper again, akina?

Akina: MUAHAHAH YOU MUST SACRIFICE LITTLE ANIMALS TO ME! MUAhAHAH!

Kuro: I'm sorry i asked... Oh before I forget, we do not own manlyhood either.

Akina: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I FOUND MY P90! TIME TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Runs in with squirt-gun

Kuro: -.-U ...Uhh Akina, That's a squirt-gun...

Akina: No It's not

Kuro: Yes it is... Nevermind... Thanks for reading, the more reviews the more chapters! Bye!


	2. we're back!

Akina: Welcome back. This is our second chapter of 'Akina's and Kuro's Character development lessons'. this chapter shall revolve around... KURO THE SCRIPT IS FADED! It looks like there was food or juice spilled on it...

Kuro and Akina: TYSON!

Tyson: gulp What did I do.

Kuro: Akina can I beat him up... PLEASE Puppy-eye's

Akina: Go crazy.

Kuro: Thank You! runs after tyson with meat beater

Akina: Well since kuro is a little... busy... I shall take over this chapter! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! evil grin

hears Tyson scream, VERY loudly

Kuro: runs after tyson GET BACK HERE YOU LAZY MOTHER FUCKIN' PIG!

Akina: aka: lAZY MOFOING SWINE -grins- me speak weird language... CRAZY AM I!

cops come in dragging Kuro Cop #1: Is this your friend? We found her trying to kill Tyson Granger of the BladeBreakers.

Kuro snickers while smirking Kuro: He doesn't deserve to live a peaceful happy life.

Akina: Neither do i thats why my mom told me to meet people like you.

Kuro: Well if you didn't who else would help you torture the beybladers?

Akina: Kasai...Amber...maybe Kage...umm..my mom...(yea shes weird...i know) and um.. karazu!

Kuro: Hmph, Fine be that way then. But who would've taught you how to beyblade, the rest either don't know how or wouldn't even teach you how to launch. smirks

Kage walks in, see's police Kage: What ever it was I DIDN'T DO IT!

Akina: They are here 'cause Kuro tried killing Tyson... Again...

Kage: HEY, I wanted to help! NO FAIR!

police widen eyes' Cop's: We shall be going now, please from now on keep your friend in control, because of her Tyson Granger is in a coma.

Kuro: snickers It's not like he didn't deserve it... Oh and Kage, Kai was looking for you, said something about you being in trouble with Voltaire when he gets out of jail... I hope Voltaire isn't plotting with my foster father. Your grandfather is like crazy.

Kage: I know.

Kasai, Amber, Karazu, Rei, Mingming, Daichi, and Mariah walk in

Akina: Uhh, I wonder what happened to Tala...

Kuro: HEY, Rei how did you get back!

Mariah: How DARE you torture MY Rei like that, leaving him in another demension.

Rei: scoots away umm, I forgive them. It wasn't they're fault we got there anyways...

Mariah: YES IT WAS!

Tala: Can I punch her?

Akina: Where'd you come from!

Tala: The back door...

Akina: Stop lying you mofo!

Tala: How much sugar has she had?

Kuro: I don't know, I was too busy trying to kill Tyson.

Kasai, Amber, Karazu: Just got here.

Tala: Can I still punch Mariah?

Kuro: Sure, go ahead... Wait you should before one of us make it even more painfull.

Mariah: I'm not afraid of _any_ of you!

kage grins sadistically Kage: _oh, really_. I beg to differ.

mariah cowers a little Mariah: I'd _never_ be afraid of you, _hiwatari_.

kage punches mariah and continues beating her up

tala joins in on fighting mariah Tala: This is fun.

kage lets tala and mariah fight

Akina: So this is the end of that faded script! THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!  
Tala; It's not done yet...

Kasai: BEWARE THE WRATH OF MY CLICKY PEN! click click click

Akina: I DO NOT FEAR YOU! I AM THE RULER OF CHOCOLATE BUNNIES! (do not own...i wish) Mine...all...mine!

Amber: Steve the egg steve the egg...how do u wear pants without no legs...steve the egg steve the egg woke up next to sasauges!

Kuro: Uh...I'm utterly confused...

Akina; you mean your udderly confuzzled!

Kuro: No i mean utterly confused...

Akina: Yea...udderly confuzzled...

Kuro: Rei once got high from catnip... Don't ask why that just came to my mind

Kasai: ok...

Akina: okie flay...

Rei: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL AYNONE THAT WAS ALL LEES FAULT!  
Akina: That realy did happen? Sheesh...crazy peoples... -drones on about the wonders of cement-

Kasai: And you said THEY'RE crazy!

Akina: You can make limestone from gunpowder! )

Tala: Good for gunpowder..

Akina; THATS A WASTE OF GUNPOWDER!

Kuro: You know what else you can use gunpowder for?

Amber: Duh...guns...

TBC:

Akina: MUAHAHAHA! WE RULE! -dances- uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh! WEEEEEEE!

once upon a time there was a pony

and one day the pony galloped up to the abbey

at the abbey there were two psycho people named boris and voltaire, who liked little boys

that day two other people walked up to the abbey, kasaichigo and akina

they shot boris' and voltaires brains out, then ate the pony for dinner, after torturing it slowly and painfully

THE END

P.s. they also rescued daffidil

Made by: Kurozuki Kon ... does not own daffidil... all tala's!


End file.
